At a video sharing platform, an administrator of an account may upload videos that other users may view and interact with. Conventionally, the administrator of the account may learn more about his or her video audience by manually keeping track of the users that have interacted with his or her video content. However, there could be numerous such users and manually tracking the users' interactions with the videos could be very time consuming and laborious, if not impractical.